


Cover for Mycroft Holmes in Excelsis

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than never, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Mycroft Holmes in Excelsis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mycroft Holmes in Excelsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634299) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 




End file.
